wpifandomcom-20200213-history
Alpha Chi Rho
Alpha Chi Rho (frequently referred to as "Crow") is one of the 13 Greek life organizations at WPI. The Landmarks of Alpha Chi Rho A society or organization usually has a platform of principles stating more or less in detail its distinctive aims, characteristics, and ideals, which distinguish it from all other societies and organizations. Alpha Chi Rho has such a platform of principles and ideals, called the "LANDMARKS" of the Fraternity. The Landmarks are among the oldest and noblest of the traditions of Alpha Chi Rho, for they represent what our Founders conceived to be the basis for an ideal brotherhood. The Landmarks are the key to understanding the Fraternity, for without them there could be no Alpha Chi Rho. Four in number, they are summarized as follows: Membership from among those who are prepared to realize in word and deed the Brotherhood of all men. The insistence on a high and clean moral standard. The paramount duty of Brotherly love among members. Judgement not by externals, but by intrinsic worth; no one is denied membership in Alpha Chi Rho because of race, creed or nationality. History of Alpha Chi Rho History of the Delta Sigma Phi Chapter In the 1950s and 1960s, the fraternity system at WPI was very different than it is now. There were 11 national fraternities, and a club called Shield for non-fraternity men. Often, over 80% of WPI students were in fraternities at that time. Most of the fraternities were large, around 100 men each, and specialized. In March 1965, 5 freshmen and a junior decided to organize a new fraternity. They were Richard Brodeur, Charles Kleman, John Kokoska, Warren Bentley, John Gahagan and Robert Betrand. They wrote up a declaration which stated: "Whereas, we the undersigned desire the furthering of our social development and Whereas we also desire to be bound together with strong ties of brotherhood We hereby form the Delta Sigma Tau Fraternity..." They drew up a temporary set of by-laws, and ritual. They also initiated 3 new brothers: Jeffrey Semmel, Stephen Schwarm, Robert Hickey. They had to spend thier first year living in their dorms, and held their meetings in the basement of Sanford Riley. By the end of the year, though, Delta Sigma Tau got 11 more members. They were up to 22 members by the end of the first year. In order to get thier own house, the early brothers incorporated the fraternity. They assigned the fathers of brothers Hickey, Schwarm, and Semmel as their board members. The board advised the fraternity and represented them. In the spring of 1966, Lambda Chi Alpha sold their two houses on Trowbridge and Schussler. DST rented the house at 30 Trowbridge Road from WPI. The brothers moved into this first house during the summer of 1966. The house's party room had a small stage for live music and was open to the back of the hill. In 1971, WPI declared that they were going to raze 30 Trowbridge Rd in order to build a new dormitory. Before the summer was over, DST negotiated with WPI and in late February, 1972, moved into the current house at 8 Boynton Street. A week later the old house was demolished. The interior of the new house was almost completely renovated. The party room was not added on yet, and events initially had to be held in the dining room. Due to the small size, they drew up plans for the party room, and completed construction by the summer of 1973. In the fall of 1977, undergraduate Dave Konieczny talked to Jeff Semmel. A professor by the name of Ollie Olson wanted to become a faculty advisor, but would only advise for a chapter of Alpha Chi Rho. Meetings were set between officers of Alpha Chi Rho and Delta Sigma Tau. Through the meetings, they decided that the ideals of AXP were closely related to thier own. By November 1977, the Delta Sigma Phi colony of Alpha Chi Rho was established. One year later, they were initiated as a full chapter. Other Information * Greek Letters: AXP * Motto: Be men. * Founding: Local 1965, National 1895 * Local Address: 8 Boynton Street * Colors: Garnet & White * Official Philanthropies: Autism Society of America, Feed the Children, American Cancer Society, Habitat for Humanity, Children's Wish Foundation * Advisor: Thomas Collins * National Website: Alpha Chi Rho National * Chapter Website: Delta Sigma Phi Chapter of WPI